Future's game
by Rainbow Phinny
Summary: If you're accidentally sent to the future, forced to play in a death defying game and plan a rebellion, will you do whatever it takes to go home and save the future's future? Even if it means being a rebel against your own race? Well, these five people will. FEATURES: Phinbella, Ferbella, Bufella, and Isajeet, to satisfy everyone's needs!
1. Prologue

**Hi! Thanks for clicking this story! :) Haha, just doing that makes me oh so happeh :D**

**P.S. The first seven chapters, including the prologue, belongs to Doodle_Rainbow of Wattpad. I had permission from her, and she said that she lost interest on the story, so, she gave it to me :) Still, some credits go to her.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was a warm day and in a few minutes, summer was to start.

"I can't wait for summer!" Phineas whispered

"Me too. So what's your first plan?" Isabella asked

"I don't know yet, but I know that it's gonna be huge." Phineas replied

The bell rang then all five of them fixed their things.

They were walking along the street quietly, Phineas and Isabella leading. Phineas slightly held Isabella's hand then looked at the three jealous boys with a devious yet playful smile.

"Phineas look, a UFO!" Baljeet said then Phineas released Isabella's hand.

"Where?" He asked excitedly then Baljeet ran to Isabella and held her hand.

"Baljeet, help me with my math homework." Buford said then Baljeet walked to Buford while Buford took his chance. He put an arm around her and she rolled her eyes.

"Meat!" Ferb said then Buford looked around frantically for meat while Ferb put an arm around her.

"Okay, guys. Did you make a bet to see who becomes my boyfriend first?" Isabella asked

"He did it!" Baljeet, Buford and Ferb said as they pointed at Phineas

"Thank you _friends_." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'friends'

She groaned then continued walking alone while the boys behind her were pushing each other. When they were successful to push Phineas he bumped into Isabella.

"Um, Isabella, I-."

"We!"

"We just wanted to say sorry for the bet."

"It's okay. I guess it's normal to boys your age."

When they reached the backyard, they saw a gigantic space craft.

"Oh cool! Ferb, did you make this?" Phineas asked

"No."

"Well then, who's up to explore it?"

All of them entered the space craft and unknown them, it took off. They walked a little bit more, then they bumped into someone.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"Um, we explored your space craft." Phineas answered, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

* * *

**Is it the beginning?**

**Please review :3**


	2. A new beginning

**Hi again!**

**I still do not own anything. Credits still goes to Doodle_Rainbow or Wattpad**

* * *

A girl named Chelsea groaned then replied, "You're going to the future. So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Um,"

She groaned again then said, "Why are children so curious?"

"Children? Hello? We're sixteen." Isabella piped up

"In my time, you're still a kid." Chelsea replied

"Going to the future. Does that mean you're from the future?" Phineas asked

"Yes, a thousand years from this present." Chelsea replied

"Cool. Do you perhaps know Phineas Flynn?" Phineas asked then Isabella nudged him

"Yes, Phineas Flynn, inventor. He and his brother are the two most productive people in the world. Wife is Isabella Flynn-."

"Yes!" Isabella squealed then everyone looked at her. "I mean, um, okay."

"Children, three." Chelsea finished, "Why did you cheer?"

"Um," Isabella said, "I'm just excited."

"Anyway, what were you doing in our backyard?" Phineas asked

"I was looking for six girls." Chelsea replied

"Who are those six girls?" Ferb asked

"Adyson, Gretchen, Ginger, Katie, Holly, Milly." Chelsea answer

"My girls." Isabella mumbled

"Since you're here, you are chosen." Chelsea said

"Chosen for what?" Baljeet asked

"Go here, I'll explain."

The teens followed Chelsea. They went through a lot of glowing doors, all colored white with glowing blue designs.

"Wait here." Chelsea said then one for slid up and she entered.

"Did you get them?" A fierce looking boy asked

He wore almost the same top like Chelsea. Color white with glowing blue lines. He wore a pair of pants with the same color and design as his top. A belt with four glowing circles on it, two were blue, and two were red. And boots, colored and designed like the rest of his clothes.

"No," Chelsea replied, "but I found five."

"Five? We need six!" Aidan said angrily

"I know, I know, but these are the people who you'd like to see." Chelsea replied

"Fine," he said, "let them in."

Chelsea let the teens enter and they did and took a look around.

"Is that-."

"Yes, it's them." Chelsea interrupted

Aidan pressed several buttons then a girl who was wearing the same outfit like Chelsea, except Chelsea wore a skirt, appeared at the screen.

"Ship 2629 to HQ, come in." Aidan said

"Aidan, is your mission successful?" She asked

"Actually, no," Aidan replied, "but Chelsea found five."

He showed the teens to the HQ.

"You found a bunch of kids?" She asked

"They're not just kids!" Chelsea said, "Introduce yourselves."

"Um, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Our friends, Buford and Baljeet, and my girlfriend Isabella." Phineas said

"I'm not your girlfriend." Isabella said

"Oh, so you mean you don't want to?" Phineas asked

"Fine."

"The legendary Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher will play for you?" She asked

"Play? What do you mean by play?" Baljeet asked

"We'll explain later. For now, come with Chelsea, she'll give you your clothes." She replied

"Oh no, we are not staying here." Phineas said

"Well, we hope you find the right way out. And even if you do find your way out, you'll be killed in the first two minutes." Chelsea replied

"Fine I'll stay." Phineas said

"Come on, we're gonna land in a few hours. You need to change."

Chelsea brought the teens in the changing rooms.

"One by one." Chelsea said then gave Isabella her clothes.

Her sleeveless shirt was colored white like everyone else's with glowing blue designs. She wore a skirt that reached just above her knees. A matching belt with four circles with no color. A communication watch that does many stuff. And a pair of boots that reached under knees. Her hair was tied up in a clean ponytail with a few strands of hair in front of her face.

"There, is that comfortable?" Chelsea asked

"It's a little hot, but it's okay." Isabella replied

"You'll get used to the temperature of the clothes. Next." Chelsea gave Phineas' clothes.

Phineas wore almost like Aidan. The only difference was the length of sleeve. Aidan wore a short sleeved top while Phineas' was like a jacket. It covered his arms. Phineas wore the same pants like him and boots. He also wore the same watch Isabella wore and belt with four uncolored circles.

"Ferb." Chelsea said then gave Ferb his clothes.

It was like Phineas' but his had no sleeves, and plain shoes.

"Baljeet." Chelsea then gave his clothes.

It was like Ferb's but his had sleeves.

"Buford."

Buford wore the exact same clothes like Aidan.

"Now that you're all dressed properly, you need your training. And we have only four hours. Give me your belts." Chelsea said then they gave her the belts.

She entered one room and after a few minutes, she went out and the belts' circles were all now glowing blue.

"Here wear these." Chelsea said then she gave the belts back.

"I have a question." Isabella said, "What does the circles stand for?"

"It stands for your members. You are all one group. In the game, none of you will make an alliance." Chelsea replied

"So if it's blue." Phineas said, "They're alive, if red then they're dead?"

"Correct." Chelsea said, "Phineas, the first one, from the left is Ferb, the next one is Isabella, the next is Baljeet and the last one is Buford. Isabella, starting from the left. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford. Buford, your pattern is, Baljeet, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb. And Baljeet, your pattern is Buford, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb."

"Okay." They all said

"Now, let's go, you need to train." Chelsea said then brought them to the training room.

When they entered, they're mouths dropped in amazement.

"Are they them?" A girl asked

Chelsea nodded.

"Great. My name is Sky, and I will be training you on the next three hours. We need to prepare you for the games. If you win, you go home, if you lose, you'll never go home." Sky said, "Now, you two," she pointed at Phineas and Isabella, "I feel a strong relationship between you. Do not let that interfere. And you two," she pointed at Baljeet and Buford, "do not fight when you're in the battle arena. And you," she pointed at Ferb, "you are great. Your mind barriers are strong. Keep that up. Now get to work."

* * *

**Please review :3**

**Axis22: Yeah it has some drama parts, but I assure you, it'll be done in a happy way.**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth: Well, actually, all those pairings are one of the main reasons why this very story is existing. Those all play a big role.**


	3. The bubble shield

**I don't own anything**

* * *

After Sky's introduction, Chelsea left.

"So what's the first thing that we'll do?" Phineas asked

"First thing, I'll group you. Phineas and Isabella, you go there." Sky replied as she pointed at the big balloon like thing.

"What's that?" Isabella asked

"Your shield in the game. Buford and Baljeet, there." She said then pointed at another shield

"What about me?" Ferb asked

"You go alone. You are strong enough to live on your own. In there." She replied

They all went to their balloons then entered.

"What exactly is the main thing we'll do?" Baljeet asked

"You will be given two blasting rays. They will look like toy guns, but be careful when using it, it will cost you one life when you get blasted. For this instance, you all have five lives each. Reminder, if you shoot inside your shield, the ray will just be inside the bubble, and there is a possibility that it will hit you or your member. So you shoot when you open your bubble. Understood?" Sky asked

Everyone nodded.

"Great! Battlefield, black games arena." Sky said then the whole room became the arena they'll be playing in. "Ready, set, go!"

Phineas opened their bubble and blasted the rays in different ways.

"Phineas look out!" Isabella said then used her body to shield Buford's attack.

"I hit her?! Of all the people!"

"When you get shot, you lose a life." Sky said

"Buford!" Phineas yelled then took a shot at Buford, but Buford closed their bubble. Unfortunately, when Buford closed the bubble, the ray already entered. It shot both Buford and Baljeet.

"Is that even possible?" Baljeet asked

"Yes Baljeet, the ray must've hit a mirror on your clothes, or when you were hit, Buford was in front of you then it bounced." Sky explained

Ferb then took a good look at Phineas and Isabella's bubble and shot five times. The two closed their bubble then they were both hit five times. Two of the previously blue circles in everyone's belts blinked rapidly and made a beeping sound.

"That means two of your members are in trouble. And in this case, Phineas and Isabella are it. Their circles will turn red when they are considered without life." Sky said

Ferb shot three times in Baljeet and Buford's bubble and it shot all at Buford.

"Quick, Baljeet, transfer some of your lives to Buford. Put your hands on top of his palm then both of you, focus on the number one." Sky said

A few seconds later, Buford and Baljeet's hands glowed.

"Cool." Phineas said

"That is life transfer. You will need it, so you need to practice, well except for Ferb." Sky said

"What caused the glowing hands?" Isabella asked

"The clothes did it. The technology from our time is so advanced, that you could give life or kill a person with just holding their hands." Sky replied

"Oh," Phineas said then looked at Isabella

"What?" Isabella asked

"Nothing. I just think that we won't hold hands for a while." Phineas replied while scratching the back of his neck

"Oh, I see," she said then smiled deviously, "hey, let's play a game I call, chase Phineas and hold his hand."

Phineas started to backup.

"Isabella, it's not funny." He said but Isabella didn't stop, "Come on, I'm just freaked out."

"Isabella!" He yelled then started running and their bubble started moving around the arena in circles.

"Phineas, Isabella, stop!" Sky yelled then Phineas stopped running.

"She started it." Phineas said as he pointed at Isabella.

"You two, get out of the bubble." Sky said then they obeyed her. She smiled at them then said, "Since you've discovered the moving bubble yourselves, you will receive a special power. You two will have a power related to speed. Isabella, you will have speed in running. So I will expect that you, will run for Phineas. And Phineas, you'll have a faster blasting ray. So I expect you to shoot the others."

"Now I'm glad to play 'Chase Phineas and hold his hands'." Phineas said gleefully

"Me too." Isabella replied

"Go to Chelsea and tell her to go here." Sky commanded then the two ran off. "They make such a cute couple."

"Yeah, right." The boys muttered

After a few minutes, Phineas and Isabella came running to the room while panting.

"Why are you two running?" Sky asked

"She... shot us... with her... blasting ray." Phineas replied in between pants

"Why?" Sky asked then beeping sounds were heard.

"That doesn't belong to us." Isabella said then Sky took a look at her belt

"Oh no." She said then ran out of the room.

"I think they lost one of their members." Ferb said

After a few minutes of waiting, Sky came back to the room, Aidan and Chelsea with her.

"Go back to training." Sky commanded as she wiped her tears away

"Sky, let her go. We know that she's your best friend, but you have to stay strong." Aidan said

"Aidan is right Sky, you have to stay strong, especially that you have students." Chelsea said

"What happened to her?" Isabella asked

"Her best friend died during a battle with black." Aidan replied

"Black? Who's black?" Phineas asked

"Black is not a person." Aidan said

"Then what is it?" Isabella asked

"Don't you two have to train!?" Aidan snapped

"Hey, you do not speak to her in that tone!" Phineas defended, "We're still older than you by a thousand years and you never speak rude to older people! Didn't your ancestors teach you that?"

"Hello, you're my ancestor." He mumbled

"He's right you know. They're still the one who'll sacrifice their life to save the world." Chelsea whispered

"Fine, I won't fight with him." He mumbled, "Um, I'll bring Sky to Galaxy's room."

"Who's Galaxy?" Isabella asked

"Sky's fiancee." Chelsea replied

"Why are their names like that?" Phineas asked

"Well, Sky's mom gave birth to her while she was on the plane, and Galaxy, his parents met and became a couple while they were outside Earth. They are astronauts." Chelsea replied

"How about your name?" Isabella asked

"My father's interest was in shells and my mom, the sea." She replied

"Oh."

"I see Sky taught you how to move the shields." Chelsea said

"Not actually, Isabella and I just played them started to go around in circles." Phineas replied

"You two were playing? I thought you were making us jealous." Baljeet piped up

Isabella sighed and shrugged it off.

"Well then, since you're finished with basic training, let's go to the next step, battling without guns."

* * *

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: I'll try :)**

**BaRrAcUdA111: Hmm, thanks for the suggestions :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Line up!" Chelsea commanded then they all lined up in a neat single file. "Catch."

She threw Isabella a long wooden stick and she caught it.

"You know, the games don't last easily. The fastest game was played for a month. Now, after a month, your shield will be thin and useless to you and your guns will run out of bullets, but if you're lucky, you'll find a gun or bullets but in case you don't, you'll have to learn self-defense." She said, "Isabella, you know what to do right?"

Isabella nodded then she attacked. Isabella used her stick by putting it in both her hands and holding it upward. Their battle lasted after a few minutes and Chelsea was defeated.

"You, are good. I expect that you'll be in the last four." Chelsea said

"Wait, four? As in, one of us needs to lose?" Phineas asked

"Well, you can all win, if none joins a different alliance, and everyone is still living." Chelsea answered

"I think we can manage that." Isabella said

"It's hard, you need to split up because if you all go to one place at a time, people will know that you are in one group." Chelsea said

"Oh, well, I think none will betray us." Baljeet said

"Just make sure, because Black and Red can make great offers." Chelsea replied

Phineas shrugged then said, "I think nobody will destroy a decade of friendship just because of a game."

"This is not JUST a game." Chelsea said, "You are betting your life."

"Oh," Phineas gulped then chuckled nervously, "Okay, It's not just a game."

"Next one. Baljeet, let's see your moves." Chelsea said then Baljeet went in front of her with trembling limbs

"Baljeet, stop shaking." Chelsea said

Isabella walked and sat beside Phineas. Buford and Ferb then started peering over the girl.

"You were great!" Phineas said

"Yeah, for a girl, you were awesome." Buford stated

"No, she is really excellent, whether she is a boy or a girl." Ferb concluded

"Thanks, now let's watch Baljeet." Isabella replied then they looked at Baljeet.

When Phineas and Isabella looked at Baljeet, he was on his stomach laying on the ground.

"Um, what happened to Baljeet?" Phineas asked

"Haha, I guess Baljeet's already lost the girl!" Buford yelled

Isabella glared at Buford.

"Someone's in trouble." Phineas sang

"And Phineas is going back to an oblivious ten year old." Ferb added

"Baljeet when I tell you to hit, you hit." Chelsea scolded

"But what if I hit you?" Baljeet asked

"Duh! That's the point." Chelsea said, "Phineas, go here."

Phineas walked at battled with Chelsea.

"Wait," Phineas said after their battle, and winning, "I can't hit a girl."

"Too bad, you already did. See that Baljeet? He hit me." Chelsea said

Phineas groaned then said, "My conscience is killing me."

Isabella stood up and pulled Phineas back to his seat.

"It's okay Phineas." She chuckled

The three other boys crossed their arms and looked angrily at Phineas.

"Ferb." Chelsea said then tossed the long stick to Ferb and he caught it.

Ferb looked mischievously at Phineas and Isabella.

They battled for a while starts with an attack and defense.

"Ferb, I so trust your skills." Chelsea said, "And lastly, Buford."

Ferb walked back to where Isabella was and sat next to her.

"That was with no doubt whatsoever, just pure strength." Ferb said to Isabella

After a few minutes...

"You may look strong, but you don't use your strength well." Chelsea said, "Since you're all done with that, I want you to practice, especially Baljeet."

"So, if our training's done, could you at least tell us the history why the future is all... twisted?" Phineas asked

Chelsea sighed then said, "Follow me."

They walked through a hallway then entered a room. It was dark at first but then the lights were flicked open and four family trees.

"What's this room?" Isabella asked

"This room is filled your family trees, starting with the five of you." Chelsea replied

"So, we're the start of trouble and stuff?" Baljeet asked

"Not actually," Chelsea replied

"Well, tell the history." Buford said

Chelsea breathed heavily then started, "It all started from your great great grandchildren. They were almost like you. Phineas and Isabella's great great grand son and daughter, were the best of friends with Buford's, Ferb's, and Baljeet's great great grand sons. One day, they met a girl, a very beautiful girl, and the four boys became rivals because of this girl. They ruined a lifetime's friendship because of her but Phineas and Isabella's great great grand daughter was always the peace-maker. She always stopped the boys when they fought about her. One day, the girl got married, but to none of them and they started to blame each other because of it. Phineas and Isabella's great great grand son parted and went to the south-west part of the world, and Ferb's great great grand son went to the south-east, Buford's went to the north-west, and Baljeet's went to the north-east. Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella's great great grand daughter went with her brother, but still tried to get the four boys together. She tried several times but failed. At sometime, Phineas and Isabella's great great grand son ruled over the whole south-west, and anybody who wanted to be part of his territory shall be nice. Thus, they held the color white, for purity. And at the same time, Ferb's great great grand son took over the south-east part, making the whole southern part of the world a territory of the Flynn-Fletchers. Ferb's great great grand son picked the color blue so that it matched his cousin's. At this point, Phineas and Isabella's great great grand daughter had made her step-cousin and brother in affiliation with each other. Meanwhile, Buford's great great grand son had been busy making the whole north-west of the world his and became successful and because of the hatred he had been feeling towards' Phineas and Isabella's great great grand son, he used the color black, showing rebellion. And Baljeet's great great grand son affiliated with Buford's and Baljeet's claimed the whole north-east as his. Thirteen generations passed and their race still ruled over the specific places, until now. Meanwhile, every daughter Phineas and Isabella's race will have, will turn into the next ruler of a small island her brother will give, and there, she will give freedom to her people. In this time, Peace rules the little island, and one of the guys here is the next in line. Buford's and Baljeet's race are turning stronger and Phineas', Isabella's and Ferb's are becoming weaker. Yearly, since Peace had become ruler, there is a game that'll decide which will tel whose race is the strongest. And yearly, it's either Buford's or Baljeet's race who will win. Phineas' race wants to stop it already, but Peace is like under a spell, she never listens to her brother. Ferb's and Phineas' tries their hard to win and take over so that peace will spread throughout the world, but they're just too weak. That's also the reason why we needed to pick up a couple of recruits. It's also believed that people from your time are much more physically strong than ours."

"Wow, that's a long story. I can't believe my great great grand son will turn against a strong friendship because of a girl." Phineas said

"Well, it all started with the four of you." Isabella said

"Isabella is right. If you didn't start being jealous about each other, your great great grand sons wouldn't do that." Chelsea said

"Oh, so we're betting our lives because of ourselves?" Baljeet asked

"Precisely."


End file.
